Difference
by Miss Omnomdomo
Summary: Something appears to be wrong with Yuki. Tohru seems to notice but Kyo's to caught up in other matters to care. He still hasnt confessed to Tohru; and seeing her constantly worry about Yuki is pissing him off.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the character nor will I ever. This story is in no relation to the manga or anime; Just a story created using the characters and settings…so on and so fourth._

1

Kyo was positioned on the floor of his averagely sized bedroom. He was sitting on a plush pillow playing a gaming system that his friend had lent him.

"This is actually pretty fun. Fighting games are so easy." He smiled as he tapped the x button. There was a rap at the door.

A muffled voice spoke, "Kyo, I'm coming in. It's Yuki." Kyo kept his focus on the game, "Who do you think you are coming to my room? What do you want?"

Yuki entered Kyo's room and closed the door gently behind him. He slowly, weakly, walked up behind Kyo. "Kyo, I have something to tell you." Yuki murmured.

"What do you want?" Kyo said as he rapidly tapped the a button on his game controller.

"This is a serious matter." Yuki said with a hint of insecurity in his voice.

"What could be so important that you personally would need to tell me? Stupid rat." Kyo laughed to himself and continued to glare at his television screen.

Yuki sighed and maneuvered towards the television. "That's it." He bent behind and unplugged the cord.

"What the hell?! Now your going to get it! You good for nothing pretty boy!" Kyo jumped up and landed a hit directly on Yuki's left cheek.

Yuki stood there for a moment; then his body collapsed to the floor.

"What?! Why didn't you block? You always deflect my blows! Get up you idiot!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki lay there on the floor, motionless.

_© Miss Omnomdomo_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the character nor will I ever. This story is in no relation to the manga or anime; Just a story created using the characters and settings…so on and so fourth._

2

"Yuki! Where did you run off too?" Tohru ran down te hallway shouting. "Yuki! Please!" She slowed to a steady pace. She stopped in front of Kyo's door. "Maybe he's with Kyo?" Tohru knocked on the door. "Kyo? You in there?"

Kyo's eyes shifted from Yuki to the Door. "Yuki…Hey Yuki get up." Yuki made no effort to move. "What do you want Tohru?" Kyo yelled nervously. "May I come in? I'm looking for Yuki." Tohru twisted the knob and began to open the door. Kyo shot across Yuki's somewhat lifeless body and collided with the door.

"Oh so you came for Yuki huh? No you cant come in. He's not in here." He said with a reddening face. _I'm sorry Tohru, I cant let you see Yuki this way. I don't want you hating me for something like this! I'm so sorry for lying to you…_Kyo's thoughts beat at the brim of his skull.

Kyo stared at Yuki while his back was to his bedroom door. Tohru latched her hands together, "Oh…I see. I-I-I'm sorry to bother you Kyo." Her voice trailed off into a light sob. Kyo stiffened up at the sounds of her sniffles. "Why do you need him?" He said calmly. Tohru wiped her tears, "He…Yuki he…" she let out a loud sob and began to dart from the door. All Kyo could hear were her feet tapping the floor as she ran away.

"He what!?" Kyo's face was now red from embarrassment and anger. "What did you do to her?" He shoved his foot in Yuki's face.

Yuki rolled over and coughed harshly. Kyo jerked up,surprised that Yuki actually responded. "Yuki, what did you -" He stopped in the middle of his sentence to see that not only was Yuki coughing; but he was coughing up blood.

© Miss Omnomdomo


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the character nor will I ever. This story is in no relation to the manga or anime; Just a story created using the characters and settings…so on and so fourth._

_3 _

"**Relax." Yuki rolled over and wiped off his mouth. Kyo was staring at Yuki intensely. "When you hit me you made my tooth scratch the inside of my mouth." He shifted his eyes to the ceiling.**

** Kyo arose to his feet quickly. "What the hell was all that about?! Tohru too!" He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.**

** "Oh. Miss Honda, was she here?" Yuki sat up and cracked his neck. "Don't joke with me! You were awake this whole time!" Kyo gripped Yuki by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face a few inches away from his own.**

** "Why did you let me hit you? Your up to something you stupid rat. I'll figure it out. Just you wait." He flung Yuki back. "Now lets fight!" Kyo positioned his fists. **

**Yuki stayed still on the floor; but smiled at Kyo. "Hitting a man when he's down. How cheap; but I guess that's what to expect from a person like you." Yuki licked the remnants of blood from his lips.**** "No wonder Miss Honda cant talk to you without being frightened." **

**Kyo turned even redder. "You stupid rat!" He dropped his fist and pulled Yuki up. **_**There's something going on with him. Even this idiot would fight back. He never lets me hit him…and to bring up Tohru. Why? **_**Kyo pondered his thoughts while Yuki stared at him with a sullen face.**

** "Would you mind releasing me now? I'd like to get my wounds doctored." Kyo looked at him with cat like eyes, "Yeah. Get the hell out of my room. Don't come back." He let go of Yuki and nudged him towards his door.**

**Yuki seemed to stumble as he walked. He was almost to the hallway when Kyo reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, what was that thing you were going to say?" He looked at Yuki seriously. **_**I wonder if it's about Tohru… **_**Kyo's blush returned slightly. Yuki kept his back to Kyo. "You'd like to know wouldn't you." Yuki smiled to himself. **

[[sorry for the chapters (so to speak) are so short. On my word processor its the length of a page so...yeah...sorry]]

_© Miss Omnomdomo_


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki headed down stairs. Kyo sat on the edge of his bed. "What was all that about?" He stared at his hands. _Yuki's skin was quite whiter than usual…I wonder how Tohru is now… _Kyo jumped up. "Damn it, I've got to apologize to her! Aw damn, I know I wont do that even if I say I need to!" Kyo kicked his door.

Yuki etched his way into the kitchen. He looked around to make sure Shigure and Tohru were no where in sight. "Ahh…" He headed to the sink and turned the cold water on low. _I must stay composed. I cant let anyone know. Although I fear that Shigure already has a hint of what's going on inside of my body._ Yuki reached for a glass from a nearby cabinet. He sighed as he let the glass fill up halfway. He slowly pulled it up to him lips, took a small amount in, and then wisped it around in his mouth.

Kyo was walking down the stairs trying to come up with something to tell Tohru. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." He kept mumbling to himself about the whole ordeal between him and Yuki. He heard footsteps pounding on the floor heading towards the kitchen. "…Yuki?" He kept a slow pace as he followed the sound.

Tohru ran into the kitchen. "Yuki! There you are! Have you been ignoring me?" She wiped left over tears from her previous engagement with Kyo. Yuki spit in the sink. "Oh...Miss Honda, I'm sorry." He took a deep breath in as he set the glass down and tried to maintain his composure. He turned around swiftly, "Why would I ignore you Miss Honda, you are a dear person to me." He smiled.

Tohru somewhat smiled and ran over to Yuki. "You…You scared me Yuki…" She looked at the floor and wiped her face again. "Oh Miss Honda…please dry your tears; tell me what's bothering you?" Yuki put his hand on her shoulder.

Kyo was standing by the entrance way into the kitchen. _What are those two up too…Damn rat I'll fix him up real good!_ Kyo kept out of site and leaned on the opposite side of the wall so that he could hear their conversation but not be seen.

"Yuki…I think there's something your not telling me. I care for you a lot Yuki." Tohru started to sob once more. A pin pricked Kyo's heart, But he kept on listening in. "Miss Honda…" Yuki looked away slightly. "There…there is nothing, I assure of you." Yuki smiled down at her. _Although it aches me to lie to such a person, I dare not worry my sweet, sweet Tohru…_ Yuki keeps his thoughts inside, although he wanted to tell Tohru the truth.

"I..I..I wish we could touch. I'd like to hug Yuki right now…" She looked up at him with a worried expression. On the other side of the kitchen, Kyo's fingernails dug into the wall. "I cant...hear..this.." Kyo murmured to himself. Yuki fixed his hands on both of her shoulders. "Miss Honda…We-" Kyo came into the kitchen interrupting Yuki. "What the hell is this? When did it start huh? How long have you too….and to keep it away from me!?" His face was blood red and his fist were clenched tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the character nor will I ever. This story is in no relation to the manga or anime; Just a story a created using the characters and settings…so on and so fourth._

Tohru jumped at the sound of Kyo's voice. Yuki's soft expression quickly changed to a shocked one. "What are you talking about Kyo?"

Yuki took his hands off of Tohru's shoulders and right at that moment Kyo lunged at him.

"Kyo!" Tohru shouted loudly.

Kyo gripped Yuki's shirt collar as he gritted his teeth. "What a surprise; you rose your voice for Yuki's sake." His hands shook lightly.

Yuki stared him in the eyes with a sullen look. _He's so obvious, their both on the same academic level, I hate to use the word stupid because im referring to Tohru as well…hmm, alright, Kyo is an idiot.__Tohru, Tohru is just a bit slower…_Yuki continued to question himself in his mind.

"Kyo why are you being so mean lately…" Tohru went to touch his shoulder.

Kyo flinched and let go of Yuki. Kyo stared into Yuki's eyes. "…Yuki!" Yuki didn't respond.

Tohru looked up over at Yuki. "He's doing it again!" Tohru grabbed onto his arms. "Hey Yuki!" She shook him lightly.

Kyo watched confused. "Again? Doing what again?" He eyed Tohru's backside.

Tohru put her hand on Yuki's face. "He's been spacing out; We were having a snack together in the kitchen and we were talking happily. Then there was a long pause…and he just dropped his chopsticks and fell back." She repeated Yuki's name a few more times.

Kyo stared into Yuki's somewhat empty eyes. _Come to think of it, he didn't respond to me up in my room. Plus, he didn't even block my hit. Something's defiantly up. _Kyo took a step towards Yuki.

"Tohru get out of the way." She looked back. "Kyo cant you see that something's wrong?" Tohru said so lowly it was close to a whisper.

"I said move." He lightly nudged her out of the way. He put his face in front of Yuki's. "what did you try to tell me earlier. Damn rat." Kyo raised his fist.

_©Miss Omnomdomo_


	6. Chapter 6

"**Kyo no!" Tohru pushed Kyo down to the floor. She stood in front of Yuki. "…I…Just don't want any violence; Im sorr-" Kyo interrupted her. "Im tired of this." Kyo pulled himself up off the floor.**

"**Hello household!" Your favorite family member is back!" Shigure walked happily into the kitchen with a few grocery bags dangling from his arms. He frowned at the scene. "What's going on?" Kyo glared at Shigure then shoved past him as he left the kitchen. **

"**Oh my…" Shigure looked over at Yuki. He set the bags down on the table. "Tohru put these up for me." Tohru hesitated on weather or not to leave Yuki but she soon nodded and did as Shigure asked. **

**Shigure led Yuki to a different room and closed the door. "Yuki, snap out of it." Yuki moved his head slightly but didn't respond. "Damn it. At this rate we will lose you to this sickness completely!" Yuki looked at Shigure, "What's wrong with me?" he spoke lowly. **

**Shigure gripped his shoulders. "Yuki, have you slept in the past few weeks?" Yuki looked up. "Not much as it seems…" Shigure made him sit down. "I guess that explains the pale look and your empty eyes…" Shigure touched his face. "Yuki. I think you need to talk to Hatori."**

**Kyo stomped around up stairs. "Shit. I hate it here really!" He sat on his bed and leaned his head against the wall. **_**The girl I care for is apparently in love with Yuki. Yuki's acting weird, he wont even fight me. Im thinking about just going back…leaving…Tohru.. **_**"Fuck!" Kyo kicked the air. "Damn im pissed."**

**© Miss Omnomdomo**


End file.
